1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimal operation controller of a power generation plant, etc., and in particular, an optimal operation controller of a plant for operating plural devices which configure the plant by predetermined values so as to optimize the operation of the entire plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an optimal operation controller of a plant for a predicted load, efficiency of each constructing device varies according to an operation output of the constructing device, so that it is impossible to obtain an optimal solution for the optimal operation of each constructing device at once.
In order to solve this inconvenience, in a conventional optimal operation controller obtains the optimal solution by repeatedly performing computations for the optimal solution using a linear planning method.
FIG. 9 shows, for example, a conventional scheduling apparatus for optimal operation disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-100712, which includes an optimal solution computing unit 93 for obtaining a computed result of an optimal solution of the operation for each constructing device of the plant, a load/optimal solution correspondence table 92 for storing a correspondence between a load and the optimal solution, and an initial solution setting unit 91.
The optimal solution computing unit of the scheduling apparatus computes efficiency of each constructing device based on an operational amount-efficiency feature curve, and obtains the optimal solution of the operational amount by a linear planning method based on the load and the computed device efficiency. If the obtained result equals an initial solution of the operational amount, this is assumed the optimal solution; if does not equal, the newly computed operational amount is set as an initial value, and the above step is repeated to obtain the optimal solution. Further, the scheduling apparatus has a means to set the initial value by referring to the load/optimal solution correspondence table which accumulates the past computation results to minimize the number of computations, and compute the optimal solution at a high speed.
The optimal solution computing method in the conventional controller for the optimal operation of the plant is formed as described above, which is an analyzing method based on a control model and a device designed value. Accordingly, there is a problem that the computed result does not always show the optimal operation status of an actual plant, since important parameters other than processing data such as locating condition and weather condition of the power generation plant are not considered.
The present invention is made to solve the above problem and aims to obtain a controller for the operation of a plant with the optimal efficiency by considering various conditions which effect efficiency of the actual plant and learning the optimal controlling value based on the past operation data of the plant.